The Twelve Days of Memories
by Yayfully Free
Summary: Christmas brings not only fun, cheer and prezzies, but also hyperness and random quotes. Let the games begin... By Enzo.
1. Regarding Cheese

**Hey guys/gals. Enzo here. I'm writing a Christmas story involving quotes from the awesome forum Xana's Lair. Hope ya like it!**

The First Day of Christmas – Regarding Cheese

Well, Odd thought, Christmas did have its ups and downs. It freed them from classes halfway through December, it brought the group together, gave them presents galore, and Rosa's cooking turned festive. Her chocolate cake was heavenly….

But, on the other hand, it made people try things that made them sleepy or hyper, which in turn, made them say some strange things. In fact, a very unusual conversation had taken place earlier that day, whilst the group were walking about the yard with nothing to do.

"So…." Ulrich had said, "I've never really asked, but, uh…. What's your favourite type of food?"

"I'd say fruitcake. It's so… fruity!"

Jeremie may have been the Einstein of the modern day, but he did lack originality in some comments.

"Well, Jer, that's why it's called _fruitcake_. Because it's fruity."

"Oh, really? And Yumi, she who likes to point out the obvious, what is YOUR favourite cake?"

"Ulrich," she replied without thinking. It took her several seconds to notice that nearly all of her friends were holding back laughter, slightly longer to notice Ulrich was hot pink, and even longer to realise what she said.

"Wait, wait! I meant to say… ginger cake."

It was then that Odd had his turn to speak. "Never would have guessed," he replied with a grin, "and by the way, mine is Rosa's chocolate cake."

Aelita rolled her eyes. "How predictable, Odd. I like Black Forest cake!"

"It's okay," Ulrich replied, "but I prefer a different type of cake. Cheesecake. Don't you guys love it?"

All his friends either shook their heads or looked at the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESECAKE!?!?!?!?"

And hey presto, that grabbed their attention. Nothing grabs attention in the same way a random comment does.

"It's not that tasty, bud," Odd pointed out, and he immediately wished he hadn't.

"BUT IT'S SO CHEESEPUFF!!!!!"

Aelita stared. "Cheesepuff? Ulrich…. Are you OK?"

Ulrich stared at her weirdly. "Of course I'm okay, Naruto. By the way, have you met GLaDOS yet?" And then, for reasons unknown, he started dancing the Caramelldansen.

Yumi glanced at the now dancing boy. "…How much sugar have you had in the past few days?"

_-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T LIKE CHEESECAKE?!?!" Kittyclaw –_

_- "BUT ITS SO CHEESEPUFF." RenaYumi - _


	2. Caves

**Enzo is now here again. Ze second chapter has been delivered to your door!**

The Second Day of Christmas – Caves

Yumi kind of liked the weird moments Christmas brought. They were unexpected, chaotic, unpredictable – a complete contrast to their formerly exciting life, which had now become routine.

This is why she liked them. After the cheesecake comment yesterday, she had taken Ulrich to the nurse. She had identified as a sugar rush, and advised the Japanese teen to keep a close eye on him.

Sugar… She used to eat spoonfuls of plain sugar, just for the rush. Nowadays, she got plenty of a rush from adrenaline. It coursed through her system on a regular basis, but she barely noticed it. It was just like the rest of her life – routine.

…Which brings us back to the unpredictable comments that she liked. They increased near Christmas and the New Year, and decreased after the winter was over.

Xana had attacked earlier. She had suffered minor shocks and bruises – nothing out of the ordinary, and they weren't that visible. To the rest of the world, Yumi Ishiyama was your average teen. She suffered scrapes occasionally, but she never got hurt badly.

She snorted. They had been hurt badly several times – but the scars were either hidden, or erased after the Returns to the Past. Ulrich had broken his arm, Odd had nearly been fried, and she had nearly been boiled to death…

Oh yes. About the attack, when they found out about it, a rather random comment prevailed. The story:

Saturday afternoon. The gang were sitting on the bench, doing teen stuff – reading, studying, thinking, and in Jer's case, programming. When, as usual, Jeremie's laptop went beepy beepy beep, as it tends to do when Xana attacks.

Jer changed windows to the display. "Activated tower, Mountain Sector! Quick!"

"TO THE GLOMP CAVE?"

All eyes turned to stare at Aelita. "What?"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

_- "QUICK!" "TO THE GLOMP CAVE?" RenaYumi & Kittyclaw, respectively -_


	3. Bears Don't Have Clothes

**Enzo is here yet again *yawn*. 3****rd**** Chap!**

The Third Day of Christmas – Bears Don't Have Clothes

Jeremie was programming. As usual. Nothing boring. EXCEPT… He was programming an animation. It was for computer class, and it consisted of three bears doing the Caramelldansen.

(AN: Second mentioning of this dance, there'll probably be more!)

Well, Jer had spent all of his spare time designing the animation, and It was almost ready. Just a little bit more…

BANG!!

Jer jumped, and turned his laptop towards him, as Odd and Ulrich walked into his room. Well, I say walked, but it was more like sprinting as if your life depended on it. The magnificent run was cut short as the duo both tripped over a box, and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" groaned Odd. And you would groan too, if you had also banged your head on a table leg. It hurts. A lot. Very much. Painful. Ouch. Have you got the picture?

"Programming," Jeremie said, replying a bit too quickly. It was kind of embarrassing, as of course, when you have to animate a bear, it ends up looking slightly strange, and Jer had been in a rush, so the bears looked more like pig-bear hybrids than actual bears.

"Really? Because you know what, Jer?" replied the modern Einstein's other friend. "I see you doing nothing, except playing with your bears."

There was a pause.

"NAKED BEARS?"

There was another pause, this time a lot longer.

Jeremie finally replied to the purple-clad boy's comment. "Well, when's the last time you saw a bear wearing clothes?"

"_i see you up there doing nothing, cept playing with your bears~" "NAKED BEARS!?!?!?!?" __Oshnsoashnedashnkiunepgli__ and I, respectively  
_


	4. Donations

**Enzo here. For this chappie, as I have no authorised XL quote to use for it, I'll use a Portal quote instead.**

The Fourth Day of Christmas – Donations

"Odd," moaned Yumi, turning her back on the table, "do you really have to eat like that?"

Odd looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, spraying crumbs all over the table.

Aelita winced. "That."

"What?"

Whilst the purple clad boy was speaking to the girls, another conversation was also being held.

"He'll never stop eating like that," Ulrich sighed. "We'll have to endure it for all eternity. Oh woe is us!"

Jeremie smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Ulrich."

"Why?"

Jer winked, then turned to face the cat-boy. "Hey, Odd! Did you know you can donate one or all of your vital organs to the Aperture Science Self-Esteem Fund for Girls?"

Odd paled several shades, and his eating speed slowed down. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Odd's face turned stark white. "I'm…. n-not that h-h-hungry," he stammered, before dashing off, leaving his tray on the table.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Aelita said, laying her head on the table, "but did you have to go that far? You know that he hates talking about what's inside the body."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "That was kinda the point, Princess. If it stopped him eating like a black hole, then I don't care how scared he is. The ends justify the means, right?"

Aelita sighed. "Right."

"OBJECTION!"

"Why are you objecting?"

"Karl, there is a dead human in our house!"

"WHAT?!?! What did you do?"

"And who the hell is Karl?"

Jeremie paused. "Good question. I don't have the answer to that one."

"A question Einstein can't answer? The world is ending!"

"Shut up."

_"Did you know you can donate one or all of your vital organs to the Aperture_

_Science Self Esteem Fund for Girls? It's true!"GLaDOS, Portal_


	5. Friendly Competition

**Honey, I'm ho-ome!!! I have a quote (thanks, Kitty. Oh, and sorry, Snowy, but I REALLY needed this chapter's quote). This is a bit of a shorty…**

The Fifth Day of Christmas – Friendly Competition

"Della Robbia? Why did you absolutely FAIL at maths?"

Odd sighed. It wasn't his fault that he had been distracted by Yumi's awesome story that she'd stuck on the internet. He'd tried to beat her, but, in layman's terms, EPIC FAIL. And somehow, he didn't think that the principal would believe him.

But it was worth a try.

"I'm waiting…" Those two words proved that the principal is a very impatient man, as only 4.8299956 seconds had passed. Precisely 4.8299956 seconds.

"Well, sir…I had to… outdo Yumi's story."

Delmas, as a reaction, somehow sent his eyebrows up until they were hiding under his fringe. I wish I could do that. "That doesn't explain your D in English.

"Oh," said Odd, smiling because of the chance to point out how thick-skulled his principal was, "but I think it does. Yumi's story was written in _French._ I got an A- in that class, didn't I?"

Delmas paused, derailed by his pupil's quick comeback. "Yes…. but I'm giving you 4 hours detention for your F in maths, another 1 for a D in English, and an extra 30 minutes for answering back. Do you understand?"

Odd was silent for a few moments. "Yes, sir… but why are you giving me over 7 hours in detention?"

His principal facepalmed. "4 and 1 is 5."

"'_**Why did you fail math?' 'I had to out do Kitty's oneshot'"**__" XD 'That doesn't explain your D in English.' 'Oh, but I think it does.'"__**Kittyclaw**__ & __SnowPrincessMossy__, respectively_


	6. SPLUNK!

**Whew, I almost couldn't give ya this one. Thanks to the **_**Mistress of Orkens**_**, I was temporarily locked out of the account. Thanks, Shadows!**

The Sixth Day of Christmas – SPLUNK!

The gang was watching an epic Sci-Fi movie in the rec room. With Evil Aliens That Want To Take Over The World, Who Are So Evil That You Have To Give Them Capital Letters. Or EATWTTOTWWASETYHTGTCL for short.

Oh, and Jeremie, after consuming an amazingly high amount of energy drinks, was adding his own, very weird, sound effects, also including (false) translations of what they were saying.

The door of the spaceship opened – "Warble wooble wibble!" – and a human woman on a hoverboard flew out – "Whoosh!". Then she was followed by several aliens angrily shouting in Plutonian – "OI! Give me back that popcorn!" – and then, the spaceship blew up – "LLAMAZ!!!!"

Aelita paused the film. "Jer? Could you stop making the silly noises?"

Jeremie then did a very good impression of a pouting puppy, which would have turned anyone's heart to mush if it weren't for the fact nobody could see it. Because he was hiding behind the sofa. Yeah. "Why?"

Four people simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Because," said Odd, "they're really weird."

"SPLUNK!"

"Splunk? It kinda sounds like a reject comic book sound effect."

"Yes Odd, it does, but that still doesn't fix the fact that Einstein's hyped."

"He's scary."

"Don't worry, Aelita. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"How much sugar did he get?"

"None. It's all caffeine."

"I'm never touching coffee again. EVER."

"_Splunk is such a weird name....it kind of sounds like a reject comic book sound effect." Kittyclaw_


	7. Geography

**I'm sure you know who's here by now. It's obvious – it's me! Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaaaa…..**

**That wasn't funny, was it? Drat.**

The Seventh Day of Christmas – Geography

The gang, and several other people in their year, were having a Geography lesson. Aelita and Jeremie, being Aelita and Jeremie, was listening intently. The others, except Herve, were all staring at the clock, wishing it would go whizz-whizz-whizz so the torture would end.

And then, the teacher glanced at the clock.

"Oh! Five minutes left! It's time to get out the map of the world.

Everyone suddenly sat up straighter. The teacher would give out soft, Vimto-flavoured bonbons to anyone who got a question right. And since Odd introduced it to the class, everyone loved that fruity Vimto flavour.

"Sissi? Can you tell me where Athens is and its status?"

Sissi smiled in a way that made her look nicer than normal, rather than those awful smirks she used so often. "It's in Greece, miss. It's the capital city."

The teacher nodded and tossed a bonbon. "That's correct. Ulrich? What is the capital of Düsseldorf?"

Ulrich raised a single finger, as if though pointing at the ceiling. "Trick question, miss. Düsseldorf isn't a country."

"So you did do your homework," she smiled, throwing a bonbon which he caught expertly, "but it was your home country. Aelita, could you tell me where Cairo is?"

"The kitchen cupboard."

Everyone in the class burst into laughter, whilst Odd stared, not having a clue what was going on. He had been doodling and daydreaming – or more specifically, recording a daydream down in doodles. On the back of his worksheet.

"Aelita, my dear, why did you say the kitchen cupboard? It's not a country."

Aelita blushed. "I was thinking…. It's just… I never knew Germany was next to Belgium!"

The gang facepalmed, the rest of the class burst into laughter yet again, and the teacher stared, utterly confused. Or confuzzled. Take your pick.

"_I didn't know that Germany was next to Belgium." Kiwi._


	8. The Chemistry Kit

**Hey. To answer your question, Kelly, last chap's quote was by Kiwi, but the site doesn't want to show it D=**

The Eighth Day of Christmas – The Chemistry Kit

"Einstein," Odd whined, "what are you doing?"

Jeremie looked at him. "You forgot someone."

"Fine. What are you and Aelita doing?"

Aelita smiled. "We're going to make crystals."

Odd frowned. "With what?"

"Chemicals."

"How?"

Jer and Aelita, at the same time, sighed, and turned to face him.

"Well, Odd, first you measure these three chemicals, to get the right amounts, and then you mix them together. Select which colour you want, pour in the corresponding dye, and…"

Odd held up his hands, and Aelita stopped speaking. "I understand. What colour are you making?"

Aelita held up the dark pink packet, whilst Jer held up the blue and red packets.

"Wait… Jer, why are you using two packets?"

"I want to see what happens."

Odd smiled. "Experimenting? So like you, Einstein."

"Do you want to watch?"

Odd stared in a rather confused way. "Who would want to watch rocks grow?"

"_Who wants to watch rocks grow?" SnowPrincessMossy_


	9. A Pet Hedgehog

**Ugh, I have "Death to Squishies" (from Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal) stuck in my head. "I see the future, and what do I see – robots going crazy 'cross the galaxy!"**

The Ninth Day of Christmas – A Pet Hedgehog

"Odd," Ulrich sighed. "For the last time, what the HECK do you have in there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"See? You're not answering my questions with straight answers. What do you have in there?"

Odd held up both his hands, as if Ulrich had just told him that he was under arrest. "I surrender. It's a hedgehog."

The teen samurai stared with huge, huge eyes, anime style. "A…. hedgehog? You have a hedgehog?"

"I found him on the street yesterday. He was hurt!"

Ulrich facepalmed. "Odd, anything you find on the street isn't exactly safe. Remember that disk that we both thought was a video of the Caramelldansen, but was really Sissi's video diary?

Odd smiled. "Of course I remember. She was screaming her head off!"

"You're straying away from the point. You can't keep an amazingly spiky animal in your closet. He could give Kiwi a prick, and then your mutt would howl the school down, Jim would come running and you'd be expelled."

Odd's eyes expanded to puppy-like proportions. "Please, Ulrich, can't I…"

"No."

The purple obsessive scowled. "It's not fair! I can't keep anything fun in my closet!"

"Kiwi."

There was a pause. "Except for him."

And then…

Yumi walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Ulrich sighed. "In layman's terms: Odd. Closet. Hedgehog. No."

Yumi nodded wisely. "Ah. I see. And before you ask, Odd, I am not going to support you in this argument."

Cat-boy's mouth opened wide, like a goldfish. "How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"_I'm not allowed anything fun in my closet!" __SnowPrincessMossy_


	10. Absence of a Gaming Device

**OK… I got a quote here, and I didn't ask for permission. But I have a deadline of 45 minutes left…**

**Sorry, blue skittle.**

The Tenth Day of Christmas – Absence of a Gaming Device

Hiroki (Yumi's brother, in case you didn't know) was frantically turning his sister's room upside down. He had been searching ever more frantically earlier, but after the discovery of some mislaid, rather feminine underwear, he was taking it slower, in case he ran into anything embarrassing.

His sister poked her head in through the door. "Hiroki! Get out of here!"

Hiroki was not distracted from his search, replying whilst looking under the bed. "Not until I find it!"

Yumi frowned. "What's it?"

"My Nintendo DS! I haven't seen it for days!"

"Why should I have it? It's not here, I'm telling you!"

Her brother popped up from beside the bed. "You're lying!"

Yumi sighed, and shook her head. "I'm not. How long have you been looking?"

He checked his shiny blue watch – a birthday present from his father. "An hour. I've searched the room 3 times."

Yumi smiled. "See? It's not in here!"

"Of course it is! You're so-"

Their mother popped in, holding the missing device. "Found it, Hiroki! You left it in the living room."

He rubbed his neck and grinned awkwardly. "Heh heh..."

"SEE? I TOLD YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! OF ALL THE…"

"Yumi! Calm yourself down!"

Yumi, after fuming for a few seconds, relaxed her tensed muscles. Hiroki was glad – for a few seconds, he had been scared he would get one of her infamous punches.

"I'm sorry, Yumes."

Yumi grinned. "OK. But you owe me 7 Euros – I told you it wasn't in here."

"7! That's too much!"

"Actually, that's including the money you've borrowed off me for the arcade."

"Oh. I paid you back, though!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "In several cans of a drink I don't even like. Sure, that was a good payment. Real smooth, Hiroki."

"_Not it. I told you it wasn't here." Railen_


	11. A Video Chat on Christmas Eve

**Okay… 'tis Christmas Eve. YAY!! W00T!! And stuff =)**

**For this chap, I used a quote borrowed from… well, you'll have to find out. =P**

**Yay! Longest chappie!**

The Eleventh Day of Christmas – A Video Chat on Christmas Eve

Yumi smiled, and adjusted her webcam. The gang were going to have a video chat. They had set up a temporary web page for that night. Oh, and she had already adjusted her webcam precisely twenty nine times. She had turned into a perfectionist. Very freaky. Okay, I'm just kidding there. She just… liked… adjusting it. It was metallic grey with black highlights, a nicely sized lens, and a light. That was currently not lit.

She sighed. She just couldn't stand the waiting! She booted the conversation window, and flicked the POWER switch on her camera. The light blinked an angry red for several seconds, before steadying into a plain yellow. The window loaded, showing 4 empty video slots.

Yumi smiled. She was the first there. She typed in a message – it may have been a video chat, but voices didn't stay around, unlike the typed messages – the messages were recorded in a box at the top of the screen to be read at leisure.

Hello? Is any1 out there?

There was a bleep, then the window juddered as one of the slots was filled. "Hey, Yumi. And yes, Odd Della Robbia is here."

Yumi grinned. "Hey, Odd. Is-"

Bleep. Judder. "Yes, he is here."

"Hey, Ulrich!"

Ulrich smiled. "Hey, guys. When are Jer and Aelita getting here?"

Odd checked his watch. "Round now."

Bleep. Bleep. The window, being lazy, only juddered once.

"Hey, guys!" Jeremie called.

"Wow, Jeremie! I never knew webcam feed could be so detailed!" That was Aelita.

This was true. Odd's picture was pixelated, and Ulrich's was blurry. Yumi knew hers failed regularly, and Aelita hadn't even bothered to get a webcam – she'd made a basic 3D model of her head, and programmed it to replace her video feed, and lip sync to her spoken words. But Jeremie's image was spectacular – crystal clear, and no strange grey pixels. Or red eyes.

"It's nothing much. Franz Hopper had made a similar one, so I copied the design."

Yumi grinned. "It's neat."

Suddenly, _IT_ happened.

There were three high pitched beeps, as the yellow light on Yumi's camera suddenly turned a bright, glaring shade of blue. Not a good sign.

And her friends seemed to notice. "What? Yumi, why are you static?"

"Her webcam failed, idiot."

Yumi, quick as a flash, flipped open the secret panel on the back, ran her fingers over the buttons, located the right one and jabbed it.

It was the RESET button.

The light went out, then came back on as the blinking red, and finally stayed red. Yumi frowned. That was new.

"Hey! She's back! I think…"

"What do you mean, 'I think'?"

Aelita sighed. "I'll type it."

Yumi read the message Aelita sent to her. Her brows furrowed, and Odd giggled. "It's _so _not your colour, you know."

"Too true." Ulrich had sided with his buddy. But Yumi still had to type the question that had formed.

Wat do u mean, "y are u a pink square'?

"_What do you mean 'why are you a pink square'?" __Oshnsoashnedashnkiunepgli_


	12. The Exchange of Presents

**Hey, readers! It's Christmas Day, I got a Wii, and my sister is cooking Christmas dinner, so YAY!!!!! (She's a good cook)**

**Oh, and I didn't use a quote for this chap. It's just randomness.**

The Twelfth Day of Christmas – The Exchange of Presents

"Merry Christmas!" Odd yelled. Instead of wearing a Santa hat, he had dyed his hair mostly red, with a white rim and tip. "Present time!" he continued, opening a large bag and removing the contents.

Ulrich smiled as he opened one of his. A DVD from Yumi, featuring _the_ Chuck Norris. Doing loads of martial arts. He couldn't wait to watch it! Sorting through the rest of the pile, he discovered his other gifts. Odd had bought him a new MP3, Aelita had given him a digital watch, and Jeremie had given him a pair of books. But not just any boring old books – they were the latest in the Harry Potter series, some of the few books he read. "Thanks, guys," he said.

Odd opened his. He had received a new DS game from Ulrich, a brand new dog collar from Yumi (in the card it said "This is for you, not Kiwi. JK XD"), a Nintendo USB WiFi connector from Jer, and from Aelita, he had a (synthetic) set of seven roses, each a colour of the rainbow. It might have been a bit girly, but he still liked it.

Aelita grinned. It was her second Christmas after she had been freed from Lyoko, and she loved every minute of it. She opened her largest present, and gasped in delight – it was a batch of Christmas cupcakes. From Jer. Odd had given her several candy snowmen. Yumi, a makeup set (shades of pink only), and Ulrich had brought her a webcam, with all sorts of gimmicks, and an exceptionally good camera feed.

Yumi was having the best Christmas of her life. Ulrich had given her a bracelet made of crystals, each either red or black. It was handmade, yet pretty (Ulrich had grown the crystals from a chemistry set, and he had brought the chain and catch). Odd, a blender, with smoothie-making capabilities. From Jer, a Cadbury's Selection box, and from Aelita, some rather fashionable clothes, which she liked SO much.

Jeremie had received some rather nice presents. From Odd, a small white box, with a pink heart on each side (Odd had said it was a model of the Companion Cube from Portal), and from Ulrich, a large back of candy. Aelita, a 3D animation program, which would automatically fix any inconsistencies in the animations, and Yumi had given him a chemistry set. It included crystal making, tabletop volcanoes, explosion kits, and much more.

"Well," Aelita said, "this is a lovely Christmas!"

And all of a sudden, there was a strange noise, a flash, and a strange, unfamiliar boy was standing in the room.

He was about as tall as Ulrich, with black and red hair, and dressed in a dark red shirt, a long black coat, and dark grey trousers. The boy blinked, then took a step forwards.

Ulrich immediately took up a defensive stance. "Stand back, Xana!"

The mysterious boy raised his hands. "Hey, I'm not an evil multi-agent program who is trying to gain world domination. My name's Binary."

Aelita raised an eyebrow. "You're a computer code?"

Binary laughed. "No! My name is **THIS CONTENT HAS BEEN BLOCKED**, but I go by Binary for… business commodities, you could say."

Yumi looked confused. "So what are you exactly?"

"I'm human. But for the specific type of human, I think Ulrich and Odd should tell you about a certain someone called… Kitty."

Odd's eyes widened, and he took a step back.. "You're the same as _her_?"

Binary nodded. "Now, be a good boy, and explain to your friends who Kitty is."

Odd sighed, and he took a deep breath. "It all started like this…"

* * *

"So this guy is an author, with special powers?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich nodded.

Binary frowned. "Shoot, I forgot G. I'll call up Shadows."

"Is Shadows an author, too? And who is G?"

Binary didn't answer, because of one small reason. He had only got to Shadow's answerphone.

"_Hi, this is Shadows. I'm currently not available, but maybe Kelly might be able to help. To speak to Kelly, please press 0."_

He did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kelly. It's Binary. I kinda… forgot G."

There was a loud and lengthy sigh. "Sending him over now. Bye."

A large red button appeared in the middle of the room, emblazoned with a large black G. Odd stared at it warily. "Not that thing…"

"Yes, that thing. I'll only press it once, so don't worry! I'll be on my way as soon as I've pressed the button."

There was a click, then a flash, and a mysterious voice spoke.

_**Clearly, it is time for a Snowball Fight**_

Aelita blinked. Binary had vanished…. And so had the room they had been in. They were now in a forest, with a large amount of snow that had not been there an hour before. She yelped as a snowball hit her in the face.

"You'll pay for that, Einstein!" she yelled, rolling up another snowball, a large one.

I will not go in to details for the rest of the fight, but I will tell you that in half an hour, they were all soaked to the skin and exhausted.

**Yes, Kitty, I referenced your story. Go check it out, people – it's called "Laws of Fanfiction".**


End file.
